Stickwitu
by Romalicia
Summary: songfic oneshot on annonce au jeune couple que forme Videl et gohan, le depard de ce dernier. quelles seront leur reaction? premiere songfic


Stickwitu

Je ne possède aucun des personnages, ils appartiennent tous à Akira Toriyama et la chanson appartient au PCD.

L'histoire :

JE ne voulais pas repartir combattre, pas maintenant. M'éloigner d'elle et de ce quelle m'apporte. C'était impossible. Si je partais, que pourrait il arriver ? Personne ne le savait. Elle regardait les autres autour de nous. Elle les écoutait. Elle savait que je devrais aller sur New Namek avec eux. Elle savait aussi que je n'en avais aucune envie. Elle tourna son visage vers moi. Je lu dans ses yeux qu'elle n'avait pas envie de me voir partir.

La réunion se termina. Je rentrai avec elle chez nous, dans notre appartement. Pendant le chemin, elle se laissa porter et se blottit contre moi.

Nous rentrâmes dans l'appartement. En partant précipitamment, j'avais laissé la radio allumée. Je me doutais qu'une réunion d'urgence des Z(-fighters) ne pouvait que m'annoncer son Départ. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. La chanson à la Radio racontait la même chose. Nos craintes secrètes à tout deux

"I don't want to go another day" 

_Je ne veux pas partir un jour de plus  
"So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind"_

_Donc je te dis exactement ce que je pense  
"Seems like everybody is breaking up"  
Il semble que tout le monde rompt_

"_Throwing their love away"  
effacant leur amour_

"_I know I got a good thing right here"_

_JE sais que j'ai une bonne chose ici_

"_That's why I say (Hey)"  
c'est pour ca que je dis (hey) _

Je l'entendis chanter en même temps que la musique. Elle chantait nos craintes. Elle me regardait en chantant, les larmes dans les yeux. Partir signifiait peut-être la mort pour moi. Elle s'inquiétait de ça. Je l'enlaçai. Elle continua de chanter entre ses larmes.

_  
"Nobody's going to love me better"  
Personne ne saura m'aimer mieux_

"_I'm going to stick with you"  
JE vais rester avec toi_

"_Forever"_

_Pour toujours  
"Nobody's going to take me higher"_

_Personne ne saura m'emmenet plus haut  
"I'm going to stick with you"_

_JE vais rester avec toi  
"You know how to appreciate me"_

_Tu sais comment m'apprécier  
"I'm going to stick with you"_

_Je vais rester avec toi  
"My baby"_

_Mon Amour  
"Nobody ever made me feel this way"_

_Personne ne m'a jamais fait ressentir celà  
"I'm going to stick with you"_

_Je vais rester avec toi  
_

Je ne voulais pas pleurer. Mais je ne su rien faire. Mes larmes se mirent à couler tandis que je m'accrochai à lui. Il y avait si peu de temps que nous étions ensembles. C'est sur que pour Irésa c'était long six mois. Mais pas pour nous. Avant, cet appartement nous le partagions en tant qu'amis. Cela faisait un an. Il me semblerait vide sans lui. Ressassant ces pensées, je continuai à chanter.

_  
"I don't want to go another"_

_JE ne veux pas partir un jour de plus  
"So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind"_

_Donc je te dis exactement ce qui est en moi  
"See the way we ride"_

_Regarde le chemin que nous avons parcouru  
"In our privated lives"_

_Dans notre vie privée  
"Ain't nobody getting in between"_

_Personne ne va se mettre entre nous  
"I want you to know that you're the only one for me"_

_JE veux que tu saches que tu es le seul pour moi  
"And I say"_

_Et je te dis  
_

Peu à peu ses larmes se calmèrent. Elle ne cessa pas de chanter pour autant. Sa voix me parvenait claire maintenant. Elle resta blottie contre moi, accrochée à moi désespérément. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe maintenant ? pourquoi sur nous ? Nous avions déjà vécu une crise. Elle s'était accrochée à moi comme maintenant quand elle m'avait revu. Je l'avais vue pleurer de chez Shin. Elle m'avait cru mort. Ça l'avait rendue malade. Encore une fois, j'allais la rendre malade, je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais plus la faire souffrir.

_  
"Nobody's going to love me better"_

_Personne ne peux m'aimer mieux  
"I'm going to stick with you"_

_Je vais rester avec toi  
"Forever"  
pour toujour_

"_Nobody's going to take me higher"  
Personne ne saura m'emmener plus haut_

"_I'm going to stick with you"_

_JE vais rester avec toi  
"You know how to appreciate me"_

_Tu sais comment m'aimer  
"I'm going to stick with you"_

_Je vais rester avec toi  
"My baby"_

_Mon amour  
"Nobody ever made me feel this way"_

_Personne ne me fait cet effet là  
"I'm going to stick with you"_

_JE vais rester avec toi  
_

Ce fut à son tour de s'accrocher à moi et de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas partir, il voulait rester avec moi. Il avait peur de ce qui arriverait. Peur comme moi de la mort qui pourrait l'emmener, peur que je souffre. Il n'avait pas un mot à prononcer, je savais ce qu'il ressentait. Car je ressentait la moindre de ses peurs. Il fini par se calmer. Nous restâmes enlacé au milieu du salon en écoutant cette chanson. J'avais arrêté de chanter dès que je l'avais vu pleurer. D'une voix rauque, il me demanda de continuer à chanter. Alors je repris mon chant.

_  
"And now"_

_Et maintenant  
"Ain't nothing else I can need"_

_Il n'y a rien d'autre dont j'ai besoin  
"And now"_

_Et maintenant  
"I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me"_

_JE chante parce que tu est tellement, tellement pour moi  
"I got you"_

_JE t'ai  
"We'll be making love endlessly"_

_Nous allons nous aimer sans fin  
"I'm with you"_

_JE suis avec toi  
"Baby, you're with me"_

_Amour, tu est avec moi  
_

Les mots qu'elle se remit à chanter me firent prendre conscience qu'il nous restait une soirée, une nuit et un jour entier avant mon départ. Elle en pris conscience en même temps que moi. Notre étreinte devient plus tendre. La tristesse du départ était toujours présente mais maintenant, tout ce qui comptait, c'était les heures qu'il nous restait avant le départ.

_  
"So don't you worry about"_

_Ne t'inquiète donc pas  
"People hanging around"_

_A cause des gens autour de moi  
"They ain't bringing us down"_

_Ils ne vont pas nous détruire  
"I know you and you know me"_

_Je te connais et tu me connais  
"And that's all that counts"_

_Et c'est tout ce qui compte  
"So don't you worry about"_

_Alors, ne t'inquiète pas  
People hanging around  
des gens autout de moi_

"_They ain't bringing us down  
ils ne vont pas nous détruire_

_I know you and you know me  
je te connais et tu me connais _

_And that's why I say  
et c'est pour ca que je te dis _

Il releva mon visage vers le sien et me coupa la parole en m'embrassant tendrement. Quand il se retira du baiser, il me murmura « je t'aime, Videl ». Je lui répondis que je l'aimai aussi. Nous écoutâmes la musique ensemble. Je ne chantai plus. Il ne me demanda plus de chanter. Et ainsi nous avons passé là soirée.

_  
"Nobody's going to love me better"_

_Personne ne peux m'aimer mieux  
"I'm going to stick with you"_

_Je vais rester avec toi  
"Forever"  
pour toujour_

"_Nobody's going to take me higher"  
Personne ne saura m'emmener plus haut_

"_I'm going to stick with you"_

_JE vais rester avec toi  
"You know how to appreciate me"_

_Tu sais comment m'aimer  
"I'm going to stick with you"_

_Je vais rester avec toi  
"My baby"_

_Mon amour  
"Nobody ever made me feel this way"_

_Personne ne me fait cet effet là  
"I'm going to stick with you"_

_JE vais rester avec toi_

"_Nobody's going to love me better"_

_Personne ne peux m'aimer mieux  
"I'm going to stick with you"_

_Je vais rester avec toi  
"Forever"  
pour toujour_

"_Nobody's going to take me higher"  
Personne ne saura m'emmener plus haut_

"_I'm going to stick with you"_

_JE vais rester avec toi  
"You know how to appreciate me"_

_Tu sais comment m'aimer  
"I'm going to stick with you"_

_Je vais rester avec toi  
"My baby"_

_Mon amour  
"Nobody ever made me feel this way"_

_Personne ne me fait cet effet là  
"I'm going to stick with you"_

_JE vais rester avec toi  
_

Le Vaisseau décolle avec à son bord Gohan. Nous avions passé un dernier jour ensemble merveilleux et maintenant, il fille vers New Namek pour un temps indéterminé. Je lui avait promis de ne pas pleurer mais les larmes coulent malgré tout sur mon visage. JE vais rentrer seule dans notre appartement ce soir. Chichi et Bulma pleurent aussi. Ma seule certitude est que Gohan m'a promis de revenir mais en sera-t-il capable.

Je m'éloigne d'elle et de là terre. Je suis au commende de l'appareil, une place où on ne me dérange pas. Elle me manque déjà. Je sais que malgré ses efforts, elle pleure tout comme ma mère et Bulma. Je vois dans les yeux de mon père et de Végéta ce qui doit se trouver dans les mien, de la tritesse. Après tout, même Végéta aime Bulma comme mon père aime ma mère et comme moi j'aime Videl. Cette pensée me fait sourire. Je te reviendrai, ma Videl.

« I'm gonna stick with you »

Fin 

Alors qu'en pensez vous? Est-ce que gohan va revenir ? vous le saurez dans ma prochaine fics.


End file.
